Lingering Dawn
by kbartlez
Summary: A small orphanage outside of the woodland realm is endangered when a small baby is taken. Legolas is called to find the baby, but must take it's guardian with him. Inwe, the baby’s guardian, has a troubled past that may be the demise of them both.


**Lingering Hope**

**By: Kbartlez**

**Disclaimer**/ I don't own Legolas or the elvish race. Tolkien is its sole owner. I do however own Inwë and Minuial. Please email at if you wish to use these characters or this story.

**Summary**/ A small orphanage outside of the woodland realm is endangered when a small baby is taken. Legolas is called to find the baby, but must take it's guardian with him. Inwë, the baby's guardian, has a troubled past that may be the demise of them both. Legolas and Inwë together discover that there is more to baby Minuial than meets the eye.

**Prologue**

Dawn broke across the trees casting a warm glow into the trees. The clearing stood still as a single silver leaf fell to the ground. In the midst of the clearing stood an elleth.

Her hands were lifted to the sky, and her face turned upwards. At this same moment everyday she meditated in this same position, lifting her spirit to be wrought and burned by the Valar. Her name is Inwë.

**Inwë**

"Tulé, please stop" Inwë gently soothed the small child.

She wore a simple grey tunic and skirt that was typical for woodland elves, but had long slits that allowed for quick movement. Her hair was an uncharacteristically deep auburn. It contrasted severely with her surroundings and as such she had it tied into a tight braid that flowed down her back. Her feet were unclad and her wrists and neck were unadorned, but for a single silver leaf strung on a silver chain.

There were more children running recklessly around her, and a very young elf was sleeping in her arms. She sighed and sent little Tulé to play with the rest of the small elves. She smiled when he went straight to the monkey bars and began climbing all over them.

"He's very energetic. Maybe someday he'll be in the guard Inwë. And then you're orphanage will be famous, no?" Treven, her assistant, said. Inwë rolled her eyes. Treven endlessly teased her about the orphanage. About it's remote surroundings and its seclusion from the rest of the elven world. Well, she paid him well, and he would just have to live with it.

"Treven. Please bring the children inside. It's supper time. When they've had their food, bring them to Naina for their bedtime stories. Go."

Inwë left Treven to his job and laid the sleeping baby in her bassinet.

"Good night sweet Minuial," Inwë wrapped her in a blanket and kissed her forehead.

A yawn escaped her lips and she headed for her room. Climbing the small ladder, she reached the highest point in the orphanage. From this vantage place she could see its entirety and could make sure the children were safe, and they were obeying the rules. Stepping into her room she changed for bed and slipped under the covers. She slept when Minuial slept. No sense of foreboding touched her mind, so she allowed herself to sleep. She entered sleep just as the sun began to sink beneath the trees.

**Legolas**

Legolas stood on his balcony overlooking a small pond at the center of the palace gardens. His elf eyes pierced the dawn around him, searching for nothing, just breathing taking it all in. A smile warmed his face and he stepped back to his room.

Walking out into the garden he stood powerless in the cool morn. Lifting his arms, he lifted his face to the sun, greeting it. He stretched and took his dual swords from their sheathes and did a series of slow movement. Then taking two steps forwards he began a steady rhythmic series of actions. Each move of his arm created more speed, until he was moving as fast as he could. So focused was he, that he didn't notice the figure standing behind him, watching. That is until he spoke.

"Legolas. It is time for your meeting. Come."

Legolas whirled at the sound of the voice, and lifted his swords in defense. Loweringthe swords he laughed.

"Golradir. You shouldn't sneak up on an Elf when their training. I could've killed you."

Legolas sheathed his swords and followed his manservant back to the palace. Upon entering, his Golradir rushed him to his quarters to change. As Legolas changed he wondered aloud to Golradir.

"What is this meeting about?" he asked.

"I do not know for sure sire. I believe it has to do with the woodland orphanage."

Legolas stepped out then, and motioned for Golradir to finish his hair. The man stepped behind him and skillfully twisted and plated his hair into the style of the royalty.

"There. Now we must leave. Come."

The meeting hall held many people. His father and his attendants, also a few higher ranking officials stood around chatting. When Prince Legolas entered the room they became silent and bowed lightly to him. He gestured for them to sit, and his father told of what happened.

"Last night a small child was stolen from the Woodland Realm Orphanage. The babies name is Minuial. She was taken last night while her guardian and comrades slept. We don't know who took her, but suspect it to be baby sellers, possibly humans. Baby Minuial has no one but is a very beautiful elleth child. Her parents abandoned her after birth, leaving her outside the palace. She was immediately taken to the orphanage. Her guardian Inwë is here today to plead. Inwë?"

Legolas's father gestured to a dark haired elleth, who stepped up to the table and stood proudly despite her low state.

"I request that a warrior be sent with me. I will journey to find Minuial no matter, but I would benefit from the company and the aid of a warrior. Also I would request some provisions. By now, the evil that has taken little Minuial is far. But with a royal horse and food I may be able to catch up. This is my request, I wish to leave immediately if not sooner."

Legolas let this request mull over in his mind. And then went through a list of warriors he could give leave of. Before he came to a decision his father spoke.

"I will give you your wish Inwe. Legolas. I must speak to you."

Legolas followed his father out of the room and into the hall.

"Son, you will go. You will not question this, you will go."

Legolas stood in utter amazement as his father returned to the room. He resolved that he didn't want to go on this quest but would honor his father and return as soon as was possible. Also returning to the room, he officially accepted the quest and turned to pack his belongings without as much as a thank you from the elleth. Only a curt nod and a "We will leave in the hour. Be ready and at the stables". Then she turned and left.

"The ungrateful…" he rounded the corner towards the stables and stopped dead. His eyes fell on the most beautiful elleth he'd ever seen. Her long auburn hair was loose and she was astride a beautiful brown mare. Her skirts slit to provide better riding, exposed her long sculpted legs. When she turned, her icey glare shocked him into reality. It was Inwe! He regained his composure enough to mount his own steed and nod. As they galloped away in silence he resolved that he would definitely need to keep his head on this journey.

**Author's Note/**please feel free to reply. But please no flames. I will however accept constructive criticism such as helpful hints and how you would change it. Thanks


End file.
